


Crétinium espace temps

by Rincevent



Category: Bromeliad - Terry Pratchett, Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Disque-Monde - Terry Pratchett, Trilogie des Gnomes - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Exploration, Gen, dépaysement
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un gnome, une sorcière, un vaisseau spatial, un démon, un grimoire pour adultes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crétinium espace temps

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !

La neige tombait dru. Hier déjà on avait dû dégager les entrées des maisons. En un mois il était tombé plus d'un mètre trente de neige ! Autant dire que pour une fois les mioches préféraient rester à la maison. Heureusement, les moissons avaient été exceptionnelles et tous les greniers étaient pleins. Il n'y aurait probablement pas trop de drames à déplorer. Enfin, pas trop, car il y en a toujours qui se produisent. Il était presque trois heures de matin mais Nounou Ogg ne dormait pas. Mémé Ciredutemps aurait affirmé péremptoirement qu'une sorcière ne devrait pas lire, qu'elle devrait se lever tôt, bla bla bla. Très peu pour Nounou, même si elle était parfaitement consciente que son amie adorait "se la péter" comme disait ses petits enfants (avant de leur flanquer une baffe toute ogguesque parce qu'on insulte pas non plus sa meilleure amie comme ça). Non, si Nounou était encore éveillée à cette heure, c'est parce qu'elle vidait progressivement la bouteille d'alcool exotique que lui avait offert Magrat pour le Porcher. Ça se laissait boire. Et pour s'occuper l'esprit, Nounou avait décidé de commencer le "grimoire" qui était arrivé d'Ankh-Morpork par pli discret. Elle avait commandé l'intégrale de luxe, celle avec les gravures (dont certaines lui paraissaient quand même invraisemblables). Elle veillait à le cacher tout particulièrement bien, d'abord pour que ses fouineurs de petits-enfants ne tombent pas dessus, et surtout pour éviter le regard "je fais mine de ne même pas le remarquer mais je l'ai vu et tu devrais avoir honte, Gytha Ogg" de Mémé. Si elle avait pris la peine de sortir le livre c'est parce qu'Esmé était partie en vadrouille à l'autre bout du Bélier. Encore un truc de haute sorcellerie. Pas un truc pour lequel l'avis de Nounou Ogg pouvait s'avérer utile. Pff. Bêcheuse.

Il n'y eut pourtant pas le moindre mouvement d'air, mais Nounou Ogg sentit la magie s'agiter brutalement. Elle n'avait connu ce genre d'intensité que lorsqu'elle avait invoqué un incube quand elle était jeune* ou que Mémé avait de très gros problèmes. L'énergie devenait de plus en plus intense et atteignait des niveaux dangereux. Le sourire que Nounou arborait à l'idée de se vanter devant Mémé s'évanouit quand elle commença à sentir la réalité se déformer. Oh merde. Une faille sur une autre dimension ? Ici ? Et maintenant ? Elle n'allait quand même pas se coltiner les cochonneries de la Basse-Fosse toute seule ! Enfin, pas qu'elle en soit pas capable, mais... Enfin, disons que ça aurait été mieux si Esmé avait été là... pour l'assister. Au cas où.

Ça atteignait désormais des sommets. Elle s'en rendit bien compte en voyant son petit guéridon s'éloigner de deux kilomètres pour lui revenir presque dans le nez. Crotte. Bon. Autant faire face. Dans une situation pareille, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à laquelle une sorcière pouvait se raccrocher : le tisonnier ! Elle eut une sueur froide en sentant le tissu de la réalité se déchirer. Ça venait du sous-sol ! Là ! Une lueur au ras du plancher. Encore une seconde et... ça y est ! Elle le voyait bouger !

Se dressant sur ses talons, Nounou Ogg brandit le tisonnier au-dessus sa tête et l'abattit violemment sur le truc qui se tortillait.

\- Bouffe donc ça, c'est une douceur de chez Nounou !

Instantanément, la lueur disparut. Nounou constata que le bout du tisonnier était déformé et légèrement fondu. Baissant les yeux à terre, elle vit une petite créature recroquevillée. Tout son corps était entouré d'une fine aura bleuté.

\- Un Feegle ? C'est bien la première fois que je les vois apparaitre comme ça. Pas du tout discret, pour un chapardeur. Alors mon chtit saligaud, elle t'a eu la michonte sorcieure, hein ?  
\- Est... est-ce que vous pourriez crier moins fort, s'il vous plaît ? Sans vouloir vous commander... Michonte sorcieure.

Ah ? Celui-là savait s'exprimer. Sans doute un gonnagle.

\- Je crie si je veux ! Je suis chez moi, quand même ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre là, toi ? Tu veux me piquer ma bibine ?  
\- mggnpasféexprès.  
\- Hein ? Qu'esse-tu marmonnes ?  
\- Ouipardonjedisaisj'aipasfaitexprèsmetuezpas. S'il vous plaît.

Un Feegle qui s'excusait ? Il fallait effectivement beaucoup de magie pour obtenir ce résultat.

\- J'vais pas te tuer. Ta kelda t'a foutu à la porte parce que t'étais trop trouillard ?  
\- Non. Je sais même pas ce que c'est une kelda.  
\- ... Relève-toi donc, mon ptit gars que je voie à quoi tu ressemble.

L'être se releva et jeta un regard terrorisé à Nounou, qui lui fit son plus beau sourire, spectacle effrayant s'il en est. La lumière bleutée continuait à l'entourer. En plissant les yeux, Nounou eut l'impression qu'elle était plus vive autour de la ceinture qu'il portait. La lumière s'intensifia puis disparut brusquement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ton machin brille plus.  
\- Je... c'est le chiant de force. Il doit plus avoir de puissance.

L'être baissa la tête et semblait accablé.

\- Oh, ben c'est pas grave. Avec le champ magique qu'on se paie dans la région, ça devrait pas te poser de problème.  
\- Si. Je suis coincé dans un univers qui n'est pas le mien.  
\- Mouais. T'es décidément pas un Feegle. Comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- Masklinn.

Masklinn tenta tant bien que mal d'expliquer à Nounou Ogg qu'il venait d'une planète. Mais que ce n'était qu'un monde d'adoption pour lui et les siens, qui avaient retrouvé un genre de gros bateau pouvant voler entre les étoiles. Et ce gros bateau les ramenait vers leur monde d'origine piloté par... un cube ? Mais un ami de Masklinn avait découvert une pièce à bord du bateau, apparemment destinée à explorer sans sortir du bateau.

\- Comment on peut explorer sans sortir ?  
\- J'ai pas trop bien compris. Soi-disant on doit mettre la ceinture, et on peut être à la fois sur un monde et dans le vaisseau. Comme ça on risque rien.  
\- Mais toi tu es bien là !  
\- Oui. Angalo a voulu utiliser la machine alors que le Truc lui disait que c'était dangereux quand on est en "i-paire-et-spasme" et près d'un trou tout noir. Que ça altérait le crétinium espace-temps. J'ai eu l'impression d'être jeté hors du Cygne et de voyager dans un monde de rêves. Et puis je me suis retrouvé là.  
\- Attends, vous avez des cygnes sur votre rafiot ? C'est pour les manger ?  
\- Non, on a pas de cygnes. Mais on a des oies. On leur pique quelques œufs de temps en temps. Cygne, c'est le nom du vaisseau.  
\- Ah... C'est bizarre.  
\- Oui. Ce qui est bizarre, aussi, c'est que je puisse vous parler. Sur mon monde, les Vous sont trèès trèès lents. Le Truc dit qu'on vit dix fois plus vite qu'eux.

Nounou Ogg s'était rassise dans son fauteuil et se resservit une rasade d'alcool. Mgnf. Y avait un sortilège pour retrouver les objets perdus, un pour retrouver son chemin, même un pour retrouver sa virginité (totalement idiot du point de vue de Nounou). Tout doucement, elle se mit à sourire puis frappa les accoudoirs.

\- Boudiou ! J'en connais un qui pourra m'aider !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Nounou avait tracé un cercle de symboles plus abstraits que mystiques, et qu'elle arrosa de blanc d'œuf et de cherry. Après une brève incantation, un démon se matérialisa devant les yeux inquiets de Masklinn.

\- QUI OSE INVOQUER LE PUISSANT ASTAMOTH ?  
\- Ben moi.  
\- TREMBLE, VILE SORCIÈRE CAR... car... c'est marrant j'ai déjà dû venir ici ! CAR ON N'INVOQUE PAS UN DÉMON-MAÎTRE...  
\- Ah ben t'es plus incube ? T'es passé à l'administration ?  
\- IMPUNÉquoi ? ... Mais... Gytha ? C'est toi ?  
\- Oui. J'ai besoin de tes services. Et je suis contente de voir que ça gaze pour toi.  
\- Ah, euh, merci. Oui j'ai un peu pris du galon depuis la dernière fois. Grâce à tes conseils j'ai pris un peu plus confiance en moi.  
\- J'en suis ravie. J'ai besoin que tu le renvoies d'où il vient. Vivant et en bonne santé, bien sûr.  
\- Renvoyer qui ? Le Feegle, là ? Il est trop bourré pour rentrer chez lui ?  
\- C'est pas un Feegle. Il vient d'un univers où les disques sont des boules. Renvoie-le.  
\- D'un univ... oh crotte ! Alors c'était à cause de lui tout ce bordel ? Euh, écoute Gytha, ça va pas trop être possible là, passque tripoter les Réalités, ça peut déplaire à certaines instances, tu vois et j'aimerais pas trop remettre mon statu...  
\- Tiens, t'avais le même discours quand je t'ai connu. C'est à cause de lui que tu te laissais marcher dessus.  
\- Non mais oh, dis ! Je suis un seigneur des enfers ! Ma puissance est sans égale ! Et je ne crains personne !  
\- Mmm. Et tu mets toujours autant de temps à manifester ta puissance devant une dame ou ça va mieux ?  
\- D-d-de quoi ? T'avais juré de pas en parler !  
\- C'est vrai. Ce serait terrible si l'information se diffusait. Hélas, j'ai un ami dans le besoin, tu vois.

Le démon fulminait et des petites flammes naissaient de ci de là. Masklinn n'osait pas bouger de peur de se faire foudroyer.

\- Je... écoutez, si c'est vraiment trop difficile, je...  
\- Nan ! C'est pas difficile ! C'est hyper fastoche d'ouvrir des brèches entre Réalités et de les refermer en claquant des doigts ! D'ailleurs je vais le faire, parce que je ne crains rien.  
\- Oui, euh, si vous pouviez redonner de la puissance à ma ceint...  
\- Je sais ce que je fais !  
. Euh oui, bon. Merci.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase, que Masklinn vit son champ de force se réactiver et l'entourer. Aussitôt les écouteurs qu'il portaient aux oreilles se remirent à crachouiller.

\- *CRR CRR*sklinn ? Tu m'entends ? Le Truc dit qu'il a retrouvé ta signature mais *CRR* quechose bloq*CRR* ta ré*CRR*upération.  
\- Oui je t'entend, Angalo ! S'il vous plait, msieur le démon, aidez-moi ! Arnold Frères vous le rendra peut-être, rajouta-t-il tout bas. Madame Ogg, vous m'avez probablement sauvé la v...

La faille se rouvrit et aspira aussitôt le gnome, qui rouvrit les yeux à bord du Cygne.

\- Ça y est ! Il est là, Truc !  
\- Parfait. Puis-je suggérer que l'on m'écoute enfin et que vous désactiviez le prototype de sonde transdimensionnelle ?  
\- Oui bon, ça va, on a compris. J'essayais juste de faire avancer la science.  
\- Peut-être faudrait-il ne la faire avancer que si tu la comprends ?  
\- Grimma ! Je...  
\- Peu importe. Je suis revenu, et c'est ce qui compte.

Chez Nounou Ogg, un démon furieux sentait les ennuis s'accumuler.

\- Et voilà ! T'es contente ! Je me suis sûrement grillé. Je vais me faire rétrograder incube, maintenant !  
\- Ma foi, si ça t'arrive, tu pourras toujours venir me voir. Il y a un sortilège de rajeunissement temporaire. Je pourrais l'utiliser et... te redonner confiance en toi, dit Nounou avant d'éclater de rire, car elle ne manquerait pas de raconter toute l'histoire à Mémé Ciredutemps.

* * *

* passée l'excitation du début, elle avait dû le rassurer toute la nuit sur ses capacités, l'écouter parler de ses doutes et angoisses et de son désir de se recycler dans le service administratif.


End file.
